Ginny Weasley and the Life of a Submissive Witch
by Darkside Weasley
Summary: Ginny wants to explore her submissive side so she asks Snape to train her. But with Snape as a Master Does Ginny truly know what she is letting herself in for? And how far is she willing to go to find her true calling? As a Submissive Witch.
1. Chapter 1 In The Attic Of The Burrow

Ginny Weasley and the Life of a Submissive Witch.

Chapter 1

In The Attic Of The Burrow

The sound of heavy rain hitting the cold bedroom window was what awoke Ginny from her sleep. She sat up and looked over at the window and watched the rain drops running down the windowpane. She swung her legs out of bed and pulled a dress gown over herself and headed over to the moving image of her and Harry just before Fleur and Bill's wedding.

"Morning Sweetheart" she said rubbing the picture then holding up to her chest. She closed her eyes and hoped that some kind of magic was transferring to him. Wherever the Ministry had sent him she knew he would feel her love.

"GINNY!" came the voice of Mrs Weasley from down stairs. "IS THAT YOU MOVING ABOUT UP THEIR!"

Ginny placed the photo back down on the dresser then did her gown up. She walked over to her bedroom door and opened the door.

"YEAH IT IS MUM!" she yelled back.

"I WANT YOU TO GET DRESSED IN SOME OLD CLOTHES AND THEN COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!"

Ginny went to the bathroom and had a wash. She then got dressed. She then walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Mrs Weasley and Hermione were eating breakfast.

"Ginny dear" said Mrs Weasley take a plate off the stove and placing it in the spot next to Hermione. "Bacon and eggs. Just the way you like them".

Ginny sat down and looked at her mother who was beaming at her then to Hermione who kept giving Ginny glances.

"What?" asked Ginny putting her knife and fork down with a loud bang.

"Nothing dear" said Mrs Weasley.

Hermione slowly shock her head but carried on tucking into her breakfast. But Ginny was not buying this one bit. She stood up and looked Mrs Weasley right in the eye.

"What is it?"

"Well" she sighed. "I want you and Hermione to get cracking on that attic your boyfriends promised me that it would be done by now".

Ginny turned and looked at a very sheepish looking Hermione. She then turned back to her mother.

"Who will get the attic?"

Mrs Weasley smiled and nodded towards her. Then again towards Hermione. Her smile got bigger when she saw the look of shock her daughter's face.

"But Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Can have your old Dad's study. You girls need somewhere to chill out when the boys are away at work"

Ginny threw herself at Mrs Weasley and hugged her in a vice like grip. Even Hermione who was very happy to know the whole plan got up and hugged Mrs Weasley. The two finished breakfast within minutes then both grabbed their wands and bin bags and ran up the stairs.

Hermione was in a world of her own until Ginny sneezed. She jumped out of her skin and turned to look at Ginny who was covered in another one of Fred and George's prototype dust bombs.

"That's three. Very unlucky" sniggered Hermione.

"I can't help it" said Ginny dusting her clothes and shaking her long dusty hair about. "They mixed them up in different boxes".

Hermione got to her feet and walked over to her friend. She helped dust Ginny down and then looked at the poor girl.

"Shall we call it for lunch?"

Ginny grabbed her wand and waved it over her. Almost all the dust left her clothes and skin. She nodded and let Hermione walked down the stairs first. But with Ginny now in a fit of sneezing. Hermione couldn't help herself but erupt into laughter.

"Sneezing dust" said Mrs Weasley as she held Ginny's head back and looked up her daughter's nose. "I knew I put it away for some reason".

"Can...You...Fix...It?" Hermione laughed.

Mrs Weasley took her wand and waved it under Ginny's nose and muttered a spell under her breath.

Within seconds Ginny's nose became clear and she stopped sneezing. So after lunch the two returned to the attic to carry on packing up or throwing out the things that lay up there.

"Have you had an owl from Ron?" asked Ginny and she packed up her twenty ninth box.

"No but what your father told me makes me think I won't be getting one for weeks. these missions are so long" answered Hermione.

"Are you looking forward to returning to Hogwarts?"

Hermione looked up and Ginny could see by the look on the face what the answer was.

"I can't wait. I really want to finish off my education. Also Hogwarts is something I fought for. I want to return to it".

Ginny smiled "I am glad to hear it".

Hermione had finished packing her last box and was now carrying down the stairs. Ginny had just started to pack away some old books when she came across something. It was an old thick book with gold writing on the front.

_A Witches guild to being Submissive. _

_By Madam Matilda Hobs_

Ginny took the book and opened it. The shock horror of seeing diagrams of sexual prostitutions in a book made Ginny slam it shut again. However she opened it again and found herself starting to read it.

_Many Witches will know if they are submissive around the age of 15. This is common in teenage girls. If the girl like to have a Boyfriend who is strong willed and a leader or Public Figure then this is a sign of her being submissive. If you are over the age of 16 in the magical world. You are legally able to sign a contract to give yourself to a Master/ Mistress. However in the muggle world you must be 18._

_Being Submissive isn't anything to be ashamed about. If you're interested in becoming one my advice would be to consult the Dominatrix Register. You can get a copy from Bedroom Magic in Knockturn Alley._

"Ginny?"

Looking up from the book Ginny saw Hermione looked at her. Her face went bright red as her eyes locked onto Hermione.

"I...Well"

Hermione patted her on the shoulder "It's ok" she took the book off Ginny and read the same page she had just read.

"Are you really thinking about doing something like this?" she asked flicking through the pages. "I mean it's a big thing to undertake"

Ginny nodded but was too embarrassed to say anything.

"Well I know a Master who could train you" she said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Who?" asked Ginny jumping to her feet and knocking the nearest box over.

"Snape" grunted Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2 Interview with Snape

Chapter 2

Interview with Snape

That night Ginny and Hermione took themselves off to bed early only so both of them could read the book that Ginny had found. They sat on the floor of Ginny's room and went through each page together.

_To start with. A Submissive will have to pick someone to train her. When she has she should send a letter to the master requesting an interview. If the Master says he will take you on without a Pre-training interview then he isn't a true Dom and should be avoid._

_Interview_

_The Interview will be held in a semi-public place. I.e. an Officer or a Study. (An area were you not far from someone you can call on for help if need be). _

_Take a friend along with you. A true Dom will not see this as an insult and it will show him that you are also taking this seriously. Your friend will have to wait outside during the interview but a normal interview should only take more than 25 minutes._

_Now don't be alarmed by the questions the Dom will be asking you. They will be personal but try to be honest with him. You may be required to tell him your bra measurements and if you pleasure yourself often._

_It is common for a clothed visual inspection to happen. You will be made to stand up and turn in a 360 turn slowly. If you are ask to expose yourself in anyway then again this isn't a true Dom._

_YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO GET NAKED UNTIL YOUR TRAINING HAS BEGUN!_

_Once all this is done you will then be asked to sign a contract in which you will have a 10 day cooling off period. In case you change your mind._

_After them 10 days you will get an owl telling you the date of your first training session._

"Blood hell" said Hermione sitting back and rubbing her eyes. "That's a lot to take in"

"I know" said Ginny who know was stand up and stretching her arms out before going over to her little wooden desk. She took a bit of parchment out and started to write a letter.

"You sure that Snape is..." she stopped remembering that he had dominated Hermione for a year during the war.

"Yes" said Hermione knowing what Ginny was on about "But I am not sure if he still is. I mean during the war he used it to get away from the stress of things"

However Ginny was now on the final line. She signed her name then read it over in her head.

_Dear Professor Snape_

_I am writing to you to ask if you would be willing to train me in the art of being a submissive. I have always felt submissive and like Miss Granger I am very much interested in exploring that side of myself._

_I have read the book "A Witches guild to being Submissive. By Madam Matilda Hobs" and that is why I am writing to you. _

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Ginevra M Weasley _

She slid the letter into an envelope and licked the back to stick it down. She then looked over at Hermione and smiled.

"Well here I go" she said waving the letter.

"I am going to support you all the way on this one Gin" said Hermione now getting to her feet.

Ginny nodded and ran out of the room to find the family owl and to send the letter away.

Days went by and Ginny found herself getting more and on edge. She was starting to find it hard to eat. Then on one hot summer's morning a large black owl came flying down out of the clear blue sky and landed on the garden wall. It hooted softly.

Ginny and Hermione had been out feeding the chickens when they heard the owl. Looking around Ginny saw the little black owl and rushed over to it. She took the letter off its leg and ripped it open as the owl took off and head back to it home.

_Dear Miss Weasley._

_Thank You for the charming letter you sent me. No doubt Miss Granger had a helping hand in it. _

_On the back of this letter is a date and time for your pre-training interview. The address is also there. You may bring Granger along if you so wish. _

_You will not need to undress for me however if you could wear something that will show off your figure that will do. My interviews take 20 minute tops. I am sure Molly can spare you for that long._

_See you at the Interview._

_S.S_

"Where is it being held?" asked Hermione.

Ginny flipped the letter over and read the information on the back.

_Number 14 Spinner's End, Lillyborugh, 11 am, Monday 23 of July_

Hermione looked at her "that's tomorrow"

"Where the hell is Lillyborugh?" asked Ginny.

"I believe it's an old mugger town. In what father calls "Chimney Valley". A few miles south of Liverpool. I think" said Hermione her eyes darting side to side as she spoke.

"Chimney Valley?"

Hermione giggled "It's was nicknamed that due to the fact there is loads of old mills there. The skylight is dotted with old brick chimney's some as tall as Gryffindor Tower"

"Oh" muttered Ginny and as she walked off back into the house she rolled her eyes.

It was the morning of the meeting. Ginny dressed herself in tight jeans and a nice pink blouse. She did her trainers up and ran down the stairs to find Hermione standing in the kitchen with what looked like an old tea cup.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Ginny as she moved down closer to it.

"A tea cup. Well that what it is mean to look like. In fact I believe it's a portkey"

"Sweet" Ginny said and the moment she and Hermione lay their hands on it they were sucked into and unseen vortex of nothingness. The two were spat out of the vortex a few seconds later in a small back garden that was enclosed with a tall brick wall. As the two of them got to their feet they saw the back door to one of the house's open. Standing there was Snape.

"Come in" he hissed at them.

Ginny felt her stomach do a back flip as they got to the house and entered it. The inside felt just a small as the outside. In fact it was so small it reminded Hermione of how she felt about the castle dungeons back in her first year.

"Granger you may wait for Miss Weasley in the living room" he said pointing to a room that had a single armchair. A coffee table and oddly and TV in it.

"You may watch TV. I know you muggles like that".

"Um Professor may I read this instead" she said holding up a book called _Dark Arts and Their History in the Magical World_.

"If you wish" he said in his normal chilling voice. "Weasley into my study" he said and they disappeared into the next room.

The interview started the moment Snape had sat down. He pulled out a large bit of parchment and took a quill out and began to jot things down.

"How old are you?" he started

"Seventeen" answered Ginny.

"Relationship status?"

"I am dating Harry Potter" she said noticing that these questions were coming thick and fast.

"Sexually active?"

"No".

"Do you have a large amount of pubic hair or are you shaved?"

"Large amount".

"When are you next period due?"

Ginny now was really feeling embarrassed "29th of July".

"Bra size?"

"32B".

"Large or Small Nipples?"

"Small".

Snape then got Ginny to stand up. He walked around her making notes as he did. He had her bend over then squat down. He then had her remove her shoes and then noted down her height and even made her stand on some scales to take her weight.

"You may pop your shoes on Weasley" he said as he made his way to his desk and handed over the contract. "Sign here if you wish to be trained".

She signed it then looked at him. He informed her that he will send an owl after ten days with the date of her first lesson. Then with a jerk of his wand the door to his study door flung open and he told her that she could leave.


	3. Chapter 3 Introduction To A New World

Chapter 3

Introduction To A New World

Ginny found the eleven days of waiting to be ten times worse than the short amount of days she waited for Snape to get back to her the first time. However on the eleventh day she finally got the letter she had been waiting for.

It came late one evening. She had just got out of the bath when she heard the owl tapping its beak on the bathroom window. She opened it and the owl hopped in and held out her leg. But once the note had been freed from the leg the owl turned and flew off again.

_Dear Ginny._

_Your Ten Days are up and I haven't heard from you so I take it you are willing to be trained by me. _

_Now I want you to turn up at 6pm on this Wednesday to the address you came to for the interview. You will be given a brief introduction to the lifestyle you have picked then I will start your training._

_You will come alone._

_See you then._

_S.S_

By the time Wednesday had come Ginny and Hermione had spoke at great length about what was going to happen.

"What if Molly asks me where you are?" asked Hermione.

"I have already told her I am doing extra Quidditch practise" said Ginny tugging nervously on her pink dress for the tenth time. "She has already bought it".

Hermione nodded and the two now returned to silence. This is pretty much how it stayed until the portkey tea cup appeared on the kitchen table again.

"Here is my lift" said Ginny with a smile.

"I will want a full report. One submissive to another" Hermione said patting her on the back.

"I will" said Ginny as she grabbed the cup and disappeared leaving Hermione all alone in the house.

Snape sat in his study and waited for the back door of his house to be knocked. He raised his mug to his lips and took of sip of tea.

_Knock, Knock_

He smiled as he put his mug down then got up and walked through the dimly lit corridor. He then opened the back door to see Ginny standing there. A nervous smile on her face.

"Do come in Miss Weasley. We are in my study again today".

Ginny made her way to the study. Her heart raced as she entered the room. This time there was two armchairs located to far side of the room. The desk Snape used was clear of papers pretty much like it was the last time she was here. However it did feel like it was pushed back a bit. The curtains had been drawn over the window and a small desk lamp gave the room some light. The only other thing to catch Ginny's eye was the red wash basket next to the door.

"Sit down" he said pointing to one of the armchairs.

Ginny sat down smoothed out her skirt and pushed her legs together. She watched as Snape sat down in the armchair opposite her.

"This is a simple introduction to the program I have made for you. I have located only two key things I can train you on at the moment. One. Your lack of discipline will be a main focus for us. Two your lack of sexual experience"

"Oh ok" said Ginny not sure if she was meant to speak.

"By the time your training is complete you will have no control over your life. I will set the rules and you will obey them. Is that clear?"

Ginny nodded "Yes sir very clear".

"I will also be the one to take you virginity. However that will not happen too much later on in your training"

"How much later?" asked Ginny.

"Maybe the start of next year. I am not sure. Depends on how well you do with your training".

Again Ginny nodded. This was everything she ever dreamed of. Snape was going to be training her in the same way as he had with Hermione. He also was going to having sex with her. Something she secretly hoped he would.

"You noticed the basket by the door?" he asked breaking her trail of thought.

"Yes sir. I was going to ask you what it was for".

Snape smiled very happy that Ginny was starting to relax. But he knew it wouldn't last long. He looked over at the basket and said "For you"

"For Me?"

"When you enter my office at Hogwarts or even here during the holidays you will be asked to remove items of clothing when you enter. You will put the clothes in there and they will stay in there until you finished that day's lesson"

"Oh right" Ginny said eyeing up the red plastic basket.

"Are you ready to begin?" he asked.

"Yes" said Ginny feeling her tummy do yet another back flip.

"Go remove your dress. Shoes and knickers then come and stand in front of me"

Ginny got up and went over to the basket. She undid the buttons on her dress she pulled her arms out the short sleeves then let the dress fall to the floor. Now exposing her matching red bra and knickers set she bent over and picked up the dress and put it in the basket. She then kicked off her flip flops and felt her bare feet making contact with the carpet that covered Snape's floor. Finally the red knickers were removed leaving her in just her bra. She walked over and stood in front of Snape.

He rubbed his hands up and down her smooth slim legs then moved up the inside of them. He moved his hands up until they came to a ginger matt of pubes that covered Ginny's vagina.

"Ever shaved?"

"Once" she answered "but I didn't like it"

Taking out his wand Snape waved it over the pubes until they were trimmed back. Now he could see her puffy pussy lips. He rubbed them for a bit before sliding a finger up inside her.

"You are very tight" he said watching her flinch as his fingers moved up more into her. "Don't you use tampons?"

"No sir" answered Ginny through gritted teeth.

Snape removed his finger and licked them. She was wet up there no question of that. So she was turned on.

"Over my knee Weasley time for your first bare bottom spanking"

Ginny lay over his knee her pale bottom exposed to his eyes. This was no time for embarrassment and as he brought his hand down hard for her first spank. She knew that this wasn't meant to be pleasant.

"I want you to count every one of these spanks. One for each year you have been alive" he commanded.

_Smack!_

"One"

"Say thank you after each spank then beg for another" he said.

_Smack!_

"Two. Thank you sir. Please may I have another?"

_Smack!_

"Three. Thank you sir may I have another?"

This went on for what felt like hours. In fact the spanking only took no longer than twenty minutes. She couldn't help but wiggle after number ten. However her seventeen spanks came to an end and a tearful Ginny was finally allowed to get up.

"This is the only way to teach you discipline. I am sure Miss Granger can tell you this. She became very much interested in the whole physical pain side of her submissive training" Snape said looking at Ginny's bright red bum cheeks.

"Thank you sir" she sobbed.

"Come here"

She walked over to him and before she knew it. Snape was rubbing his finger over her cunt then pushing them inside her again. The feeling of wetness in between her legs started to grow and she started to feel a little shaky. Then without warning she let out a very loud moan and felt hot sticky liquid come from her vagina.

"Well done little one" whispered Snape taking his fingers out of her and showing her the sticky clear juice that had just exited her. "You have just had you first full orgasm".


	4. Chapter 4 The Necklace and Diary

Chapter 4

The Necklace and Diary

Ginny finished doing up her dress before returning to the chair. She sat back down and looked at her master. She felt slightly dirty for having an orgasm in front of her former headmaster. However after Snape was very pleased with Ginny. He smiled as she sat down.

"You look slightly embarrassed" he said.

"I am a bit" she muttered.

"It's ok. Everyone feel slightly embarrassed after having an orgasm. But normally you would have had it with a love one or on your own. But you did it in front of your new master and teacher".

Ginny nodded and looked back down at her flip flops. But she lifted her head up when she heard Snape mention something that made her feel better.

"Hermione had her first orgasm with me".

"What?"

Snape nodded "I was the first person to make her cum".

This made Ginny feel a lot better and less embarrassed.

Snape got up and walked over to his desk. He pulled out a box and what looked like Tom Riddle's diary. He then returned and handed it over to her.

"Open the box" he said sternly.

She opened the box and inside it was a lovely necklace with a Gryffindor Loin hanging from the end of the chain. She looked at it then at him.

"What the?"

"In the muggle world Masters give their slaves leather collars. I on the other hand use an enchanted necklace. It's my way of keeping tabs on you".

Ginny looked at the necklace and then put it around her neck. She felt the metal jig about and a tingly feeling ran around her neck.

"Thank you sir" she said.

Snape then handed her the little black book. He noticed her shift back in the chair trying to stay away from it.

"Oh" he said "I am sorry. I forgot" he got up and put the book away. "I will send you a diary that will not remind you of Tom Riddle's".

Ginny relaxed again. She shook her head and held out her hand "As long as it's not Riddle's then I will take it".

Snape smiled again and every time he did Ginny felt a warm feeling in her chest. She watched him return to her and handed the diary over. But as he did he took his wand out and tapped the leather cover and it turned from black to red.

"I want you to note your day to day routine in here. I also want you to tell me about any sexual thoughts, if you masturbated, and how often you empted your bowels".

Ginny raised her eyebrows at the last order. However she nodded and said "Yes Sir".

"You will get an owl with your next lesson date and time within the next few weeks. I like you to keep that vagina trimmed. Not shaved but trimmed"

"Yes sir" Ginny said again.

Like last time Snape pulled out his wand and waved it. The study door swung open and also the back door opened.

"Dismissed Miss Weasley"

"Thank you sir" Ginny said getting to her feet and leaving with the diary tucked under her arm.

Hermione was sitting in the living room. Mr and Mrs Weasley had popped over to the Lovegood's who wanted to show them some holiday pictures. So when Ginny returned to the house she was very happy to find just Hermione in.

"So how did it go?" asked Hermione as Ginny went and got a glass of water. "You look a little pale".

"I just used a portkey Hermione" said Ginny dryly. "It can make one feel a little sick".

The two went back into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Hermione really wanted to know what happened. But Ginny just sat there sipping her drink.

"Well" she took another "It went just as I thought it would"

"Tell me what bloody happened" said Hermione now getting annoyed.

"Well. He gave me a brief introduction to the lifestyle I am about to undertake" she said.

"We said he would" said Hermione.

"He then had me remove my shoes, dress and knickers and then spanked me".

Hermione sat forward "Yeah. Did you like it?"

Ginny blushed slightly "Yes".

"What else?"

"He made me cum"

Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth. She knew Ginny had never had an orgasm before. At least by the time Snape had made Hermione cum. She knew a lot about what happens when women get turned on. However like Ginny her first full orgasm was with Snape.

"How did it feel?" she asked.

A smile moved slowly across the red heads face. Her cheeks became a deeper scarlet as she said.

"Awesome. Can't wait for him to give me my next one"

Hermione giggled then turned her attention to the necklace. She had been looking at it ever since Ginny sat down. The lion on it looked like it was glowing.

"What's the deal with that?"

Ginny looked down at the necklace and smiled "It's my version of a collar. It's an enchanted necklace".

"I never had one of them" said Hermione in a jealous tone.

The two sat up and spoke for hours. Ginny explained about her diary and the necklace in more detail. Finally the girls heard the grandfather clock strike midnight and both of them knew it was time for bed.

Ginny went upstairs. Changed into her pyjamas and placed the diary on her bedside table. She then got under the covers and closed her eyes. Within moments she was fast asleep. The loin necklace held tightly in her hand.

**Author Notes: Thanks for all the Reviews. It's what keeps me going **


	5. Chapter 5 The Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 5

The Return to Hogwarts

_Sunday 31__th__ August_

_Woke up slightly earlier than last Sunday. I woke up at half past eight today. I got up went to the bathroom and got undressed. I had a wee only then jumped into the shower. Once I had used the shower I got out dried off and did my teeth. By the time I had arrived in the kitchen for breakfast it was nine fifteen._

_The day has been one of rest. After our trip yesterday to Diagon Alley it is very easy to say I am very tired._

_I had a corn beef sandwich for lunch and had a poo around about half one. I then spent the rest of the afternoon in the garden with Hermione and Luna. _

_I got an owl from Harry today saying he will see me at X-mas. Far too long in my view. But since I am returning to Hogwarts in a few days I don't really care._

_Dinner was a Sunday roast like normal. I had a few slices of turkey two Yorkshire puddings, some roast potatoes and some Veg. _

_I had another wee and poo at about seven and again at ten when I went up for bed._

_I was in bed bang on ten twenty two._

Ginny put her quill down and climbed into bed. She couldn't help but worry about the lack of communication between her and Snape. She should have had her next lesson by now. But nothing had turned up.

Just then her diary started to vibrate. It slid across the bedside table and onto her bed. As she picked it up it stopped. She opened it to find a small note in the front page that she had been ordered to leave blank.

_Dear Ginny_

_Your Diary Entries continue to impress me. You are sticking well to the rules and I prise you very highly on that._

_I am sorry I haven't been in contact but I have been asked to return to Hogwarts a month early. The School is almost ready to re-open and they need all hands on deck. _

_Your next lesson will be on the fourth evening of term. You will come to the DADA class room at 8pm._

_You will also be introduced to someone who I hope you will like. _

_Keep up the good diary work._

_S.S_

Ginny closed the book and put it back on the bedside table.

"He wants you to meet someone?" whispered Hermione at breakfast the next morning. "Did he say who?"

"No" muttered Ginny as she saw Mrs Weasley walking in front of them to get to the cooker. "And let's not talk about it here ok?"

Hermione turned her head back as Mrs Weasley dished up their breakfast. She looked slightly worried about something.

"Is something wrong mum?" asked Ginny.

Mrs Weasley sat down "your father didn't come home last night" she looked over at the magical clock that told her were everyone is. Mr Weasley's hand said _At Work_. "He never works late"

"Oh I know why" said Hermione cheerfully and she pulled open her copy of the _Daily Prophet. _She then started to read a small article out aloud_._

_Minster for Magic Kingsely Shacklebolt has confirmed today that the new department to deal with Muggles have uncovered a huge find in a landfill site in Yorkshire. _

_The find is set to make Magical history and all top Muggle experts have been asked to do over time to help understand the artefact_.

Mrs Weasley smiled her look of worry no longer edged into her face. She got up and went around to Hermione and kissed her on top of the head.

"Thanks" she said and then went to iron Ginny's robes.

After breakfast Ginny went up to get dressed but when same came down she heard a two voice in the kitchen. One of which made her heart race. She ran down the stairs to find Harry sitting in the kitchen with Ron.

"HARRY!" screamed Ginny running over to him and throwing her arms around him.

Harry Potter almost went fell off his chair. However he was able to stay in place and put his arms around her.

"Hey" he said pushing her away only so he could press his lips apron hers.

It felt like time slowed down all around them. Ginny felt a wave of happiness wash over her body. The last time she felt like this was when she had an orgasm in front of Snape. She pushed Harry back. The feeling of guilt now replacing the feeling of happiness.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Nothing" lied Ginny and with that she ran upstairs and locked herself in her room.

She couldn't face him. She felt so torn up inside that if she even looked at Harry she feared she would throw up. How could she have been so stupid? She should have known that being a submissive would make a huge impact on her love life.

"I mean Snape. Come on Ginny" she said to herself in the mirror. "The two hate each other".

Harry tired to talk to Ginny through the door however she quickly put a muffle charm across the door so ever word Harry said was nothing more than a muffle. Finally at around nine o clock she saw him leave with Ron. She lay back on the bed and repeatedly smashed her head into the pillow.

Platform nine and three quarters was packed as normal. However now a seven year expect of pushing her way through the cowards Ginny and Hermione finally got onboard and picked the very last compartment at the end of the train.

The two didn't say anything until the train was at least ten miles out of London.

"Ginny. What happened with you and Harry?"

Ginny sat back and lowered her newspaper. She looked a little pale than normal and tears ran down her face.

"I can't face him" she said "I can't face him know that at some point down the line I will be in bed with Snape".

Hermione got up and sat next to Ginny. She put her arm around her and felt the red head rest her head on her shoulder.

"We both didn't think that far ahead did we?" muttered Hermione. "At least when I was a sub. Ron wasn't really in the picture"

Ginny had cried so much that she fell asleep for a good two hours before waking up when the train stopped for water at York.

"How comes all the muggles never see us?" asked Ginny looking out of the window at the packed platform.

"Same way they don't see the Hogwarts castle" muttered Hermione who was rubbing her leg to get feeling back into them.

Soon the train was off again and girls were digging into the sandwiches that had bought.

"Got to hand it to you. Magical rail food is better than Muggle rail food" said Hermione digging into her Pork sandwich.

"I will take your word for it Granger" giggled Ginny.

"So are you going to carry on seeing Snape?"

Ginny took a sip of pumpkin juice and then nodded. But she didn't say anything until after eating her last bit of her Ham sandwich.

"I don't see why I not. I signed a contract. I have no choice now".

"You do. In fact Snape offered me more than once a chance to get out of our contract" Hermione said finishing her drink.

Ginny sat there finishing her meal in silence. She knew that she could get out of this contract no problem. But did she want to get out of it. Or did she just want to stay because she liked the feeling she was getting from being controlled sexually. She was still trying the answer that an hour later when the train pulled up at Hogsmeade station.

The castle looked a lot better than it did the last Ginny had seen it. There was no sign of the castle ever been in a battle. However as the seventh years were led into the Great Hall from the courtyard Ginny noticed that on the wall was a plaque with the names of the people who died at the school during the battle. Seeing Fred's name almost sent Ginny into tears.

After the sorting hat ceremony Professor McGonagall start her start of term speech.

"Welcome all to a new year and at a new Hogwarts. To begin with I would like to welcome back ones who wanted to re-take their NEWTs year. So welcome back to you. Also welcome back to second years and above"

The hall erupted with sound of loud cheers and the clapping of hands. Ginny and Hermione however just slowly clapped. They both didn't see the point of clapping at someone that hadn't finished their speech.

"There are only two new members of staff this term" shouted McGonagall over the claps and cheers. "This is Professor Luke Winters. He is standing in as Potions Master while Professor Slughorn takes a brief leave of absence".

A tall slim man with long blond hair stood up. His robes with long dark brown and smart looking. He waved to the sea of clapping students.

"Second" carried McGonagall "is Professor Elizabeth Snodgrass. She will be taken on the full time post of Muggle Studies teacher".

Snodgrass was a short slim woman who looked young and pretty. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. Unlike all the other students and teachers. Snodgrass was wearing tight blue jeans and a white top.

"Muggle Clothes for a Muggle teacher" said Dean Thomas who was sitting next to Ginny.

However Ginny wasn't paying attention to the new teacher who had just sat back down. Her eyes were firmly fixed on the empty seat where Professor Snape should have been.

Snape didn't turn up during dinner. In fact Ginny didn't see Snape all night. It worried her that he wasn't at the table during the sorting feast.

"He maybe dealing with stuff in Slytherin House" Hermione said once the common room was empty.

Ginny lightly twirled her wand around the end of her hair. She was trying hard not to worry. But she was.

"If something was wrong with him McGonagall would have told us" said Hermione.

"True" said Ginny un-twirling her hair from her wand.

"Well I am off to bed now" Hermione said getting up. "Are you staying down here?"

Ginny nodded and watched as Hermione left. She sat there in the armchair by the fire for a few hours before finally taking herself off to bed.


	6. Chapter 6 Professor Snodgrass

Chapter 6 

Professor Snodgrass

The first three days back were anything but easy. In fact both Ginny and Hermione spent more free time with their heads in books than spending it getting themselves use to the new school layout.

Thursday morning dawned and Ginny found a note in her diary reminding her that tonight she was going to be meeting Snape. However the joyful feeling that came with the idea of seeing him that night was short lived. Their first lesson today was Potions with Professor Winters. Who had got the nickname of _Class Killer_.

"I thought I never say this. But I am missing Snape really badly" said Dean through the pink smoke that came from his cauldron.

Ginny dropped a large chuck of pig's liver into her cauldron and watched as bright green smoke shot up out of it.

"BINGO" she shouted as she looked at her text book then back at her cauldron. "I think I have it".

Winters walked over. He looked at the lime green potion that bubbled in her cauldron then noted something down on his clipboard.

"Well done Weasley" he said "now test it".

Ginny sighed and took a spoon and dipped it into the potion. She took it out and sipped the potion. For a few seconds nothing happened. Winters looked at Ginny.

"Speak Weasley".

"_I am too afraid too sir"_ Ginny said in a high pitch squeak.

The whole class laughed and Winters nodded and marked down some more stuff on his clipboard.

"Very good Weasley. I am impressed".

"_Thank you Sir_".

The effect of the potion lasted only ten minutes so by the time they left Potions. Ginny was speaking in her normal voice.

Hermione and Ginny spent dinner time in the libary. With Ginny's meeting with Snape an hour away. They both decided to get tonight's homework over and done with.

"Blimey this stuff is hardcore" said Ginny jotting down a diagram for a Transfiguration spell.

"I think Harry and Ron had the right idea of dropping out" said Hermione battling to keep her mind on her work.

The two worked so hard that the hour flew past and soon Ginny was hearing the chimes of the school clock.

"It's time for you to go Ginny" said Hermione not even looking up for the three text books she had laid open on the desk.

"Yes. Yes I know" she said getting up and jamming her school books into her bag.

"I will stay up to ask how it went" Hermione said now looking up at her.

Ginny nodded and left the libary.

_Knock, Knock_.

Ginny opened the door to an empty dark classroom. The room was lit by moonlight and nothing else. It always was very odd seeing a classroom not full of students so Ginny made her way quickly across the room and up the stone steps to the little office that was Snape's.

"Enter Miss Weasley" said Snape before Ginny even knocked.

Opening the door slowly Ginny entered and saw Snape sitting behind his desk. However he wasn't alone. Sitting with her back to her was a short woman with long brown hair. She was wearing muggle clothes and when she turned to look at Ginny she smiled.

"Ginny" said Snape "This as you know is Professor Snodgrass" he said.

Closing the door behind her Ginny didn't understand at all why the Professor of Muggle Studies was here. "_Please say I am not going to have to do something sexual with her_" she said in her head.

"Ginny Professor Snodgrass is a Dominatrix that specialises in female fitness and medical health".

Snodgrass looked at her Ginny and smiled "My job Ginny will be to keep you fit and healthy during your training period" she said.

"You will also be having lessons with her when I am away" said Snape. "But that will be after the Christmas holidays"

Ginny nodded now looking at Snodgrass with less worry. At least she had someone else to talk to if the training got too much for her to deal with.

"Well for tonight I was going to do some more spanking and masturbation with you" Snape said.

"Was sir?" asked Ginny.

Snape stood up "I am afraid I am need at the Ministry tonight. So Professor Snodgrass will give you an examination and set you up with a fitness plan".

"But sir when will we have our next lesson?" Ginny asked sounding a little worried.

"Sunday night 8pm" he said taking his travel cloak off a coat stand.

"Very well sir" she said.

Ginny wanted to see Snape off but she didn't get a chance too. She felt Snodgrass take her by the arm and march her out of the office saying "Come along Ginny. We better get started".

Ginny hadn't been in the Muggle Studies classroom for two years. She dropped it at the end of her fifth year. So when the castle was rebuilt she never got the chance to explore the new classroom.

Again the room was lit by moonlight and the desk and chairs sat awaiting students. However unlike Snape's office that was only accessible by a small stone staircase. Snodgrass' office was on the same level as the classroom. They got to the office door at the end of the room and Snodgrass unlocked and opened it.

With a flick of Snodgrass' wand the room filled with light. However it wasn't candles that lit up the room. It was electric bulbs. The whole office had a muggle feel to it. There was an armchair located next to the fireplace and also a TV. A dining table sat in the corner with stacks of Muggle newspapers on it. Her desk was located next to the window that over looked the black lake.

"If you're going to study muggles you have to live like one. That's my motto" she said and for the first time ever Ginny noticed a slight American accent.

"You're American?"

Snodgrass nodded "Washington DC. But we moved when I was nine" she made her way to her desk. "Now Ginny when was your last medical exam done?"

Ginny slid her bag off her shoulder then looked at Snodgrass. She had to think when the last time she had visited St Mungo's was.

"Last Year in June" she said.

"Reason why?" Snodgrass asked starting to note things down in a black folder that already had a stick with the words _**Weasley, Ginevra **_on it.

"I had what the muggles call an ear infection" said Ginny not expecting to be giving out her medical history.

"How old were you when you had your first period?"

"Fourteen. May I sit down?"

Snodgrass nodded and Ginny sat down. Again she noted down the information she was given.

"When did you start puberty?"

"The same year. Is there a reason why you are asking all this?" Ginny asked.

Snodgrass looked up at Ginny and gave her a stern look. The red head backed down.

"What is your current bra size?"

"32B" sighed Ginny remembering Snape asking the same type of questions.

"Ok" she put the quill down and looked at Ginny making her stomach feeling like it was twisting into a knot.

"I want you strip and stand in the middle of the room".

Ginny was horrified "Strip?" as in Naked?"

"I know you and Snape haven't covered being naked. But this is just a simple medical exam" she said pulling two latex gloves from her draw.

Ginny nervously got to her feet and slowly pulled her jumper off. Her hands shaking she undid her blouse and removed her tie. The blouse quickly joined the jumper and tie that now lay on the chair she had just been sitting in. She then kicked off her shoes and then reached under her skirt and pulled her tights off. Next she undid the zip of her skirt and let it slip down onto the floor to join the tights and shoes. Leaving Ginny in just a white bra and matching knickers.

"Your bra and knickers too love"

Ginny reached around and undid the bra and slid it off. Her small breast jigged slightly as they became free from the bra cups. Her small pink nipples became hard when they came into contact with the cold air of the office. The office lights also showed that Ginny had more freckles on her arms. Her belly button was also an inny.

Wanting to get this embarrassment over with quickly she pulled her knickers down and stepped out of them. Now her trimmed pubic hair was exposed and under that her perfect virgin vagina.

Snodgrass smiled "Let us begin".


	7. Chapter 7 The Humiliating Examination

Chapter 7

The Humiliating Examination

"Nineteen" said Snodgrass as Ginny performed her nineteenth naked start jump.

Ginny leapt off the floor with her arms out. Her breasts jigged up and down and so did her long ginger hair and as her feet landing on the floor her arms went back down at her sides.

"Twenty" Snodgrass finally said writing something done on her clipboard. "I have to say your small breasts didn't move as much as I liked. But hey they are small"

Ginny went slightly red in the cheeks. But not because of embarrassment. But of anger. She was hating the way Snodgrass was talking about her body. Her comments were really getting to the red head.

"Give me twenty sit ups" commanded Snodgrass.

Ginny sat down on the carpet and started to do her sit ups. She kept her knees tight together so the evil bat couldn't see her pussy or bum. She did her twenty pretty quickly and was soon back on her feet looking at the woman who was once again noticing things down.

"When was the last time you had a wee Ginny?"

Ginny's eyes widened "Pardon?"

"That's Pardon Mistress" snapped Snodgrass who took her wand out of her robes and sent a charm towards Ginny that would make her feel like she had just been spanked.

Ginny yelled in pain as she felt an invisible hand slap her hard around the face. She rubbed the impact zone.

"After dinner" she said through gritted teeth.

"You will go again. In front of me" Snodgrass kicked a tin bucket over to her. "In this".

Not wanting to have another slapping charm sent her way Ginny squat over the bucket and closed her eyes trying hard to not think of Snodgrass. However her eyes reopened as she heard the sound of her urine stream hitting the bottom of the metal bucket.

"Urine stream an unhealthy shade of yellow" said Snodgrass as Ginny shook the last few drops of urine free. "Diet may need looking at" she added as she made more notes.

Ginny stood up again and stepped away from the bucket that magical floated away and emptied itself. She turned to see Snodgrass was again eyeing her body up and making more notes. Again she spoke out aloud.

"Nipples are the size of a muggle ten pence. Breasts firm but small for her age. Maybe due to late onset of puberty".

Again the rage inside Ginny started to build. She felt so embarrassed and outraged at how Snodgrass was treating her. She had gone from being nice to being dam right mean. It felt like Ginny was standing naked in front of Umbridge.

"Trimmed pubic hair by Master's request. Pussy lips are receded and not hanging".

"HEY!" snapped Ginny. "Shut Up!"

Snodgrass didn't even look up. She just carried on writing down things on her clipboard.

"Hot temper over body issues. Hair also long. Would need a hair cut"

Ginny stood with her fist tightly clenched. She so wanted to hit Snodgrass but she knew if she did Snape would stop training her. She watched as Snodgrass put the finally degrading comment down on her clipboard.

"Poor upbringing visible by the clothing she wears and dirt spots on her body".

At this point Ginny felt spilt. One part of her wanted to cry the other wanted to punch Snodgrass into the floorboards.

"Right dear" she said getting up and moving over to a dark side of the room. She turned on a light and Ginny saw an examination table sitting in the corner.

"Come lay on here Ginny. Time to give you the full once over"

Ginny gulped and walked over to join Snodgrass.

The first thing Ginny felt was her eye lids being held back so Snodgrass could use her wand to look into Ginny's greyish blue eyes. Next she felt her hair being pushed back and something being stuck into her left ear. Then her right.

"You have a small build up of wax in both ears. I am going to clean them".

Ginny flinched when she felt something tugging inside her ears. It didn't frighten her because Mrs Weasley had often used the same magical charm Snodgrass was using to clean her ears out when she was a child.

"All done. Good girl".

Next Ginny felt the tip of a wand go up her nose. She wiggled a little until the wand was removed. Next she had to open her mouth wide and felt Snodgrass' gloved fingers check each tooth in her mouth.

"Good. So you family can afford toothpaste but not bars of soap" she giggled and Ginny simply moaned.

Snodgrass then moved on to feeling Ginny's neck and glands before moving onto her breasts.

She kept her eyes locked on the ceiling as she felt Snodgrass run her hands down the side of each breasts. She then squeezed each of them softly then harder making Ginny yelp. She then moved onto her nipples and rubbed her thumbs over them making them hard and erect.

"Horny slut" she hissed and then twisted each nipple making Ginny scream.

Snodgrass bent down moving her brown hair out of the way and placing Ginny's left nipple into her mouth and sucked on it. She then rubbed the right breast gently making Ginny become very aroused.

Swapping breasts she sucked on the right one then looked up at Ginny and smiled.

"Are you wet down there?" she asked.

Ginny just nodded.

Without any warning and not even checking her stomach Snodgrass went down to Ginny's pussy and slid her gloved finger inside.

Moaning loudly and lifting her hips up so her bottom was hovering above the bed. Ginny felt her clitoris being rubbed. She hadn't felt this wet since the time Snape spanked her. Even the thought of shagging him hadn't made her this wet. She felt a hand land back apron her left breast and her moans became louder as her nipple was rubbed against Snodgrass' palm. She moved her head forward and felt her lips meet Snodgrass' and the two entered into a snog. Ginny first ever lesbian snog.

"I want you to orgasm for me Ginevra_"_ she whispered before slipping her tongue into Ginny's mouth.

The two were like this for a few moments before Ginny suddenly shivered then from her pussy came the same clear sticky liquid that came out of her when Snape had fingered her. The feeling was the same as she had with Snape and her heart beat the same speed it had been the first time this had happened.

"Well done Ginny. You have just passed my medical exam" said Snodgrass with a large smile.


	8. Chapter 8 Luna Eclipse

Chapter 8

Luna Eclipse

Hermione gasped as Ginny told her everything that had happened in Snodgrass' office. The two had spent an hour going over what had happened and poor Ginny even had to use her hands to explain parts of the examination.

"She made you orgasm?" asked Hermione for third time.

"Yes" said Ginny slightly annoyed that had to repeat herself for the third time. "She made me orgasm".

"Does this make you Bi?" Hermione asked.

"I..." Ginny stopped. She hadn't really thought about that. After all a woman had just made her orgasm. But was it because she was being dominated by the woman? Or was she in fact Bi-Sexual?

"I don't know Hermione" she said honestly "I am not sure of anything right now. My head is all over the place".

"Post Orgasm Syndrome" said Hermione sitting back feather onto the sofa. "We all get it. Even me"

Ginny got to her feet and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Hermione who now was packing away some books.

"I am going to bed" muttered the red head. "I am so tired".

Hermione nodded "I will be up in a few minutes. Goodnight".

Ginny took this as a slight dismissal but was glad Hermione didn't want her to hang about for a bit. She headed up to the girls' dormitory and disappeared inside.

It was raining very heavily that Saturday and Ginny awoke to the sound of thunder. She got up and swung her legs out of bed. She looked over at Hermione whose face was lying on a copy of _Magical Rocks and other Objects_. Soft snores could be heard coming for her open mouth.

Once she was washed and dressed in some muggle clothes Ginny walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was one of the first people into the hall and was very happy to get her breakfast hot instead of loop warm.

"May I join you?" said a dreamy voice from the opposite side of the table.

Ginny looked up to see Luna Lovegood standing there with a tray with hot bacon and eggs in her arms. She had a sad look on her face.

"Of course Luna. Is everything ok?"

Luna gave a sigh and handed over a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. The headlines said it all.

**QUIBBLER EDITOR ARRESTED **

Ginny gasped as she started to read the article.

_Yesterday afternoon around 4pm Xenophilius Lovegood was arrested at his home as part of Operation Black Wolf. As readers of the Prophet will know Black Wolf is an operation looking into the illegal use of owl tampering spells and listening charms so people can listen in on other's conventions. (In the muggle world it's called hacking)_

_Lovegood was reported after an article about the expansions project at St Mungo's was published in his magazine The Quibble. Some information reported to be published wasn't meant for public eyes to see. Only top secret owls were used to send the information and top secret meets were held._

_This story is very unclear and the Ministry have kept as much as they can under wraps. _

_More on last week's arrest of Minster Matilda Hay can be found on page 10._

"Bloody hell" said Ginny once she had read it. "What's the latest?"

"He has been held awaiting trial" she Luna sadly. "Daddy has a good lawyer friend a Mr Lipton"

"Charles Lipton. He is good. Got Dad off some charges years ago" said Ginny trying to give Luna a tiny bit of hope.

Luna pushed her food to the side and got to her feet. She dabbed her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper.

"Well thanks for the chat" she said.

"Anytime".

Luna walked away and out of the hall. However reading the paper and seeing how upset Luna was. Ginny found that she had lost her appetite.

"Poor girl" said Hermione as she and Ginny sat in the library and watched Luna flick through an old text book.

"Cho said she hasn't been to sleep at all" said Ginny looking down at her copy of _Holyhead Harpies Monthly_.

"She is now" Hermione said as Luna's head fell down onto the book.

"Bless" said Ginny looking up then returning to her magazine.

Hermione and Ginny carried on reading for good ten minutes before Hermione broke the silence.

"When is your next meeting with Snape?" she whispered.

Ginny shot her an angry look. She was not happy that Hermione had asked her this in the Library where someone could easily hear them.

"Tomorrow night" she grunted.

Hermione was about to ask her another question but she was interrupted by the loud slamming sound from across the room.

Looking up and to both Hermione and Ginny's surprise they saw Luna standing up her fists on the table. Her eyes were locked on two Slytherin boys who were laughing wildly and pointing at her.

"She's about to blow" said Dean Thomas who had just come back from the potion section. "They were teasing her all day".

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?" Luna yelled.

"Nothing Lovegood" said the taller one of the boys who had short black hair and Hermione was able to name as Khan.

"We wouldn't talk around you. Just in case our secrets end up in your Dad's magazine" said the other boy who had longish brown hair.

"Nice one Edward" said Khan as he watched Luna's face become redder.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT!" and with that Luna had drawn her wand and sent Edward flying across the room into a bookcase that fell backwards and went crashing to the floor.

"_Stupefy_" shouted Khan but Luna ducked in time.

"Oh shit" said Hermione as she and Ginny got up and jumped over the table. Their wands also drawn.

"_Expelliarmus_" shouted Ginny as she aimed her wand at Edward who was just getting to his feet. She reached out as his wand flew through the air and into her hand.

"Nice one Gin" shouted Luna "But I don't..."

_Crack_

A spell missed Luna's head by inches and impacted on the stone wall.

"Ok maybe I do need your help".

Hermione made quick work of disarming Khan but just when she thought the fight was over Luna fired a spell at both unarmed men.

"LUNA!" screamed Ginny.

Khan and James landed on the floor. Ginny went pale as Hermione ran over to check that they were ok. Luna watched her hand shaking so much her wand fell out of it and onto the dusty floor.

"Are...Are they dead?"

Ginny and Luna watched as Hermione checked for a pulse on both boys. She looked up and shook her head.

"No just out cold"

Just then Professor McGonagall came in with Professor Snodgrass and Winters behind her. She looked down at Edward and Khan then back up at Ginny, Hermione and Luna.

"Who did this?" she asked.

Hermione and Ginny were about to step forward to give themselves up when they heard Luna say.

"It was me".

McGonagall looked at Luna and shook her head "You best come with me" she said as Snodgrass and Winters scooped up the boys and took them off to the hospital wing.

Hermione and Ginny watched in mixed horror and sadness as Luna was led away from the library by McGonagall. 

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them come also check out our Facebook Page**

** pages/Dark-Side-Weasley/511616198875795**


	9. Chapter 9 Pop Goes The Weasley

Chapter 9

Pop Goes The Weasley

News of Luna being expelled had quickly spread through the school. However when Ginny asked Professor McGonagall on Sunday morning about it. She was told that Luna was taking some time away while her Father was being held in custody.

"I think it's a good thing she has been sent home" said Hermione as she, Ginny and Dean walked down the icy path that led into Hogsmeade. "Gives her time with her father".

"I have never seen Luna act like that" said Ginny blowing her long ginger hair out of her mouth. "She went crazy"

"Must be her time of the month" joked Dean.

Both Ginny and Hermione gave him a sharp look and he looked down at his feet feeling ashamed. Hermione then flicked her ponytail back and carried on looking at the village that was slowly becoming my detailed.

"Anyway I am sure everything will be fine" Hermione went on.

"Her father could get five years Hermione" said Dean "that poor girl will be homeless".

Ginny felt the same way she did when she saw Harry back at The Burrow. Her heart sank and judging by the look on Hermione's face. She could tell that she was feeling the same way too.

The three all sat in The Three Broomsticks and sat in silence as they drank their butterbeers. Dean soon saw someone he wanted to speak to and left to join them on their table. This left Hermione and Ginny alone in the corner.

"Did Snape find you this morning?" asked Hermione in a low voice.

"No" said Ginny slightly shocked that Snape had been looking for her. After all they were meant to have a meeting tonight.

"He came to the Gryffindor table and asked if any of us had seen you. He told me he wanted to talk over some options with you".

"No I haven't spoken to him today. Haven't even seen him" said Ginny now slightly worried. "_What Options?"_

"Oh well" said Hermione mopping the froth from under her nose. "I am sure he will tell you tonight".

By the time Hermione and Ginny returned to the castle the daylight had faded. Now a small line of sunlight could just be seen on the horizon. The girls went to the feast and both of them tucked into the nice hot baggers and mash.

"Ginny" said Hermione as she watched her friend help herself to another slice of chocolate cake. "You better get going" she tapped her watch.

Ginny jammed the slice of cake into her mouth the same way Ron would have done as she got up.

"Thank you" she said with her mouth so full of cake that most of it fell out as she spoke. She then left the Great Hall and made her way up to Snape's Office.

"_He wanted to talk over some options with you"_ Hermione's voice echoed in her head as Ginny finally made it all the way to Snape's office. She knocked on the door and it opened.

He stood by the window looking out at the great lake. He waited for the door to close and locked itself before turning to face her.

Ginny felt his eyes scan her muggle clothes for a second before he motioned to a chair by his desk. This wasn't what she had in mind for her second time with him. What had Snodgrass said to him? Had she told him about her sexual encounter with the Muggle Studies teacher?

"I have got your report back from Professor Snodgrass" he said as he moved over to his desk and sat down behind it. "And I wanted to run something past you".

"Ok" said Ginny dryly.

"I want to move you along a few sessions" he said "it looks like I underestimated how sexually willing you are".

He knew. He must have known that she and Snodgrass had made out. But since he wasn't making it a huge point out of it she just nodded.

"I think tonight I will take your virginity"

Ginny sat stunned at what he had just said. She didn't expect that they would be having sex this early. Her mind started to scream _NO!_ But the slightly dampness of her knickers said otherwise. She looked at Snape.

"Isn't this a bit too fast?"

"Perhaps. But you reacted well when Professor Snodgrass engaged in sexual interaction with you"

Oh shit. He knew alright. Ginny had hoped he hadn't found out and that one time would be kept a secret. Again she said nothing unable to think straight. Maybe it would be a good thing sleeping with him now. Like Hermione had told her before. It was better to get something over a done with now. Than have to do it later.

"Ok" she said finally "If you wish to take my virginity Master. Then you may".

Snape smiled and got to his feet. He motioned to a king size mattress that had two pillows and a sheet over it.

"Strip and go lay down".

Ginny got to her feet and toed her trainers off. She pulled her white socks off then undid her jeans. She could feel Snape's eyes watching her as she pulled her jeans and yellow knickers down and then stepping out of them. She quickly pulled off her hand-made sweater and her red t-shirt. Finally she undid the front catch of her white bra and threw the garment to join the rest of her discarded clothes.

She walked over to the bed and laid flat on her back. Her front fully exposed to her Master, who now was also getting undressed.

"Are you nervous Ginny?" he asked pulling his boxers off and giving Ginny her first ever glimpse of his man hood.

"A little" she said as Snape lay down next to her. She looked at the rock hard cock he had and then shivered as his cold left hand made contact with her boob.

"Relax. It will hurt for a bit. But not as bad as the pain you get from my spankings".

She felt Snape move her legs apart leaving her spread out on the mattress. She watched him come down on her and took a sharp gasp as she felt his cock slowly push its way past her labia and into her. The pain was sharp but surprisingly short lived. Her own juices were making Snape's large cock slid in and out of her easier than she expected. Her gasps and whimpers became loud moans of pleasures. Her nipple now stood to attention and Goosebumps appeared all up her arms.

She felt the warm trickle of blood coming from her vagina but she didn't care. She reached around and grabbed Snape's ass forcing him to push his cock in more. The once shy girl was now becoming a fully submissive woman. The thrill she was having was like nothing she had ever felt before.

"You're a whore" grunted Snape.

"I am a whore" moaned Ginny.

"Say it louder" commanded her Master.

"I AM WHORE!"

Snape pulled his cock out and moved it to above her chest. He grabbed her hands and placed them either side of it. With his hands over hers moved up and She smiled when she noticed that she was wanking him off.

"I am going to orgasm on you for once" he said "all over my Sub's breasts".

"No arguments from me" said Ginny joyfully.

"Beg me then. Beg me to cum on your small breasts".

Ginny closed her eyes and smiled "please sir" she moaned "please cum on my small breasts".

Seconds later Ginny felt something warm and sticky hit her chest. It slid down onto her right breast. Then again this time the warm sticky jelly made its way towards her left nipple.

"Guess what?" Snape said with a smile.

"What?"

"You have just given your Master an orgasm and I just popped your cheery"


	10. Chapter 10 The Black Letter

Chapter 10

The Black Letter

It was like awaking for a dream. That was the only way Ginny could describe it when she awoke around 3 am to find herself still naked in her master's bed. She reached down in between her legs to feel the dried mixture of blood and her own juices stuck to the insides of her thighs.

"You may wish to wash that off before returning to Gryffindor tower" said a voice from the darkness.

"Professor?"

A flame burst into life on top of a candle and Ginny sprinted to see Snape sitting in an armchair that hadn't been there before.

"You should go" he said looking at her as she slid out from under the covers and walked over to her clothes. "But shower first"

"Yes sir" said Ginny pulling on her underwear and clothes.

The warm water was just what Ginny needed to was the smell of sex off her body. She was use to her body smelling bad after Quidditch but this was a new smell. A powerful mixture of body odour and vagina discharge. However Ginny was able to scrub the dry blood off the inside of her leg and was soon drying herself off.

After sneaking back into Gryffindor Tower Ginny was able to change into her nightdress and slip right into bed. Yes she hadn't expected him to take her virginity this early but she was kind of glad he had.

"_Now he can do more with you than just spank you"_ said the little voice in her head.

With that thought still imprinted on her mind. She snuggled down and closed her eyes.

Breakfast time the next morning wasn't like any normal breakfast. Snow had arrived early and as a result of the heavy snow storm the castle was under. The floor of the Great Hall was covered in snow.

"Bloody weather" grunt Dean as he sat next to Ginny and Hermione. "Hear it's going to snow all the way up to Christmas".

"That's still two months away" said Ginny taking a bite of toast with a dash snow.

"October is going to be a fucked up month" said Dean with a smile. "I blame the Muggles"

Hermione shot forward then sent a glaring look up the table at Dean. "What the hell have we done?"

"Global Warming" said Ginny taking some of the heat off Dean. "Dad has been banging on about it lately. It terrifies mum"

They had a point and it wasn't until Ginny and Hermione were off down to the dungeons that Hermione finally said.

"Dean's Right".

Potion class was the best one yet. Professor Winters showed the class how to make _Body Warming Potions_.

"It's perfect for days like today" he said as he walked around the class helping students make the perfect potion. This came in handed when with only five minutes of lesson time left a loud klaxon like sound went off in the corridor.

"Fire alarm" said Hermione in a state of shock.

Winters got the seventh years out of the classroom and up the stone steps. They reached the edge of the forbidden forest when Filch came running from the school.

"FIRE!" he yelled "In the Kitchens. FIRE!"

"Relax Mr Filch" said the voice of Professor McGonagall as she came up behind him. "It's out. The students may return to class".

Ginny's eyes scanned the groups of people as they made their way back up to the castle. But there was no sign of Snape. In fact she hadn't even seen him at breakfast. Worry again kicked in and when she told Hermione about this she just shrugged it off.

"He might be doing Ministry work" said Hermione as they entered the common room for their free period.

"No Snodgrass either" Ginny said remembering the fact she hadn't seen her at breakfast.

"Thank god" said a sixth year who overheard.

"Hey privet chat here. Take a hike!" snapped Ginny in a way that reminded Hermione of Ron.

"I hope he is ok" Ginny said sinking into the armchair nearest the fire.

They had been in the common room no more than twenty minutes when the portrait hole swung open and in came Professor McGonagall. She looked a lot more paler than she had done early and it had looked like she had been crying.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger" she said softly as she saw the two girls sitting by the fire place.

Hermione and Ginny jumped to their feet and looked slightly worryingly at their Headmistress.

"Yes Professor" they both said.

"Please come with me".

They walked through the corridors in silence. Many of the students they past all looked shocked that the two best Gryffindor students were being taken to the Headmistress office. Never the less by the time they walked into Dumbledore's old office. Both Ginny and Hermione knew that this wasn't for something good.

They watched McGonagall as she picked up a black envelope from her desk. As she turn to face the girls again Ginny let out a scream. The red head went so pale that her face easily matched the grey walls. Tears ran down from her eyes and her hands shaking violently.

"Ginny?" gasped Hermione "what is it?"

"I am sorry to have to do this to you Miss Weasley" said McGonagall holding out the envelope "But you know I have too"

Shaking like a leaf Ginny reached out and took the envelope off her. She ripped the back open and pulled out a folded sheet of parchment.

_Dear Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley _

_I am sorry to have to tell you that your boyfriend Mr Harry James Potter and your Brother Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley have died during a training excurse in Norfolk. _

Ginny dropped the letter and Hermione couldn't bring herself to read anymore of the letter. Both girls sank to the cold stone floor sobbing uncontrollably.

McGonagall wrap her arms around both girls who now both had a shoulder to cry on. She sat there gently rocking them. Doing all she could to comfort them.


	11. Chapter 11 From Death To New Life

Chapter 11

From Death To New Life

The memorial service was held on the last day before the three weeks holiday. Hermione and Ginny were given special permission to leave the school early to attend the service. McGonagall also told them not to return till they were ready too. The service itself was a small affair and only last an hour. After the service the Weasleys decided to return home.

"You know you can come with us Hermione" said Mrs Weasley as they left the church. "Your apart of the family".

"Oh...Well...That's very nice of you Mrs Weasley" said Hermione who looked over at her own mother and father. "But I need some time to myself" she said sounding embarrassed.

Mrs Weasley understood completely. She took hold of Hermione hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Write to me or Ginny. And when you feel the time is right. Come visit us".

"Of course" said Hermione who backed away with tears running down her face again. She looked up and over at Ginny who gave a weak smile and nodded.

The mood at the burrow changed day by day. One day they would the mood was joyful the next it felt like the world was about to end. However it wasn't until the end of the first week of the holidays that the mood suddenly lifted and stay lifted.

"Ginny" said Mrs Weasley from the kitchen.

Ginny entered from the garden and to find an envelope on the table that read.

_Weasley Family_

_The Burrow _

"That's Hermione's hand writing" said Ginny not sure if she really wanted to open it. What if it was bad news or something?

Mrs Weasley opened the letter then screamed in joy and gave a little jig in delight. This was something Ginny hadn't seen her do in months.

"MOLLY!" shouted Mr Weasley as he, George, Bill and Fleur came running down the stairs.

"Is everything alright?" asked Fleur in what was a perfect English accent.

Mrs Weasley smiled and cleared her throat. She then read out the letter.

_Dear Weasleys._

_Hope you are all ok. _

_My parents took me to France to help me morn in peace. Ron's passing has hit me very hard however it looks like that stubborn man didn't let me off that easy._

_Lately I have been feeling some slight discomfort in my stomach area. (Ginny if you are reading this then sorry I never told you). Anyway when this month's period failed to show up I went to see a Muggle Healer (Doctor). _

_I am Pregnant. _

_I know this must be a shock to you. It is to me. But the Doctor says that I am with child and that's that. _

_Anyway I hope you're all as excited as I am to hear this good news. I will see you all very soon._

_Hope this news has brought some sunshine to your life._

_All my love_

_Hermione and baby xxx _

"She's Pregnant" cried Mrs Weasley.

The Family cheered and as Hermione had hoped the feeling of sadness and lose had been replaced with the feelings of joy and happiness.

Hermione's Pregnancy became the hot and only topic in The Burrow for the next weeks. Both Fleur and Mrs Weasley bonded over knitting some baby clothes and George and Ginny had started to place bets on what gender the baby will be and even what name Hermione would pick.

Each night before Ginny went to sleep she would fill out her submissive diary. However with Hermione's news still being talked about. Ginny couldn't help but think about the chances she had of get pregnant off of Harry. She began to wish that she hadn't slept with Snape.

She felt like there was a dark hole inside her that was slowly being torn open each time she wrote in the dairy. The guilt of what she had done was sinking in. The night Harry had died was the same night she had slept with Snape. The last time Harry was here she had given him the cold shoulder. It was that night that Ron must have knocked Hermione up. So could Harry of...

"Ginny?"

Ginny dried her eyes and shoved the diary under her pillow. She quickly turned around to see Mr Weasley come into her room.

"Sorry love. I saw candle light" he said.

"I can't sleep" she said.

"I know why" he said coming over and sitting on the edge of her bed.

Ginny hoped he was wrong. She prepared herself for him to say that he knew about her a Professor Snape.

"You're worried that everyone is so happy about Hermione's pregnancy that they have forgotten about Ron and Harry".

Slightly relieved that he didn't know about her interaction with Snape she nodded. Deep down her had felt that Harry and Ron's death had been pushed aside by Hermione's news. But then her father said something that made her think.

"Just remember Harry would never like to feel that his death held you back from living and enjoying your life. He battled Voldemort to give you freedom and a right to pick what kind of life you live. So do it. Don't let the past hold you back".

He was right. Ginny had already picked her life and that was a submissive life. She couldn't keep beating herself up over the choice that she made a few months back. However she could look forward to a new life. A life that Harry might not have agreed with. But would have supported. Just like Hermione was.

"Thanks dad".

Mr Weasley nodded and got up off the bed. He walked out of the door closing it behind him. After a few seconds pasted before Ginny pulled the diary out again and wrote inside the message page.

_Master._

_I wish to carry on with my submissive lifestyle. But no more pussy footing around. No more lessons or tip toeing about. I am want to live a real submissive lifestyle. And I don't care what will happen._

She watched as the ink disappeared into the pages. She then closed the book and hid it away. She took one last look at herself in the mirror. The reflection of a red headed girl dressed in a pink nightdress was smiling back at her.

"After tonight. That Ginny Molly Weasley will no longer exist" she said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12 The Submissive Training House

Chapter 12

The Submissive Training House

A week had gone by and Ginny still hadn't heard anything back from Snape. In fact she began to think that he was no longer interested in her. Or maybe he wanted to give Ginny sometime to deal with Harry and Ron's death. But she couldn't think about that now. Today Hermione would be coming over and due to her pregnancy Mrs Weasley decided to throw her a party.

"We celebrated every time we found out I was pregnant" said Mrs Weasley as she mixed the cake mix in her bowel. "In fact when we found out you were a girl we had a huge celebration" she said looking over at Ginny who was making little sausage rolls.

Ginny blushed and smiled. The one thing she was very interested in was hearing about was her family's past. It was always nice to hear about what life was like before she was born.

"Did you have me at a hospital?" asked Ginny already knowing the answer. But she loved how Mrs Weasley told the tail of her birth.

Knowing Ginny knew all this Mrs Weasley smiled. "You Madam were a pain in the ass from the word go. Three weeks early you were. Now As I recall I was lying on the sofa re-reading a potion book that Charlie had given me as a birthday present the year before. That's when my waters broke".

Ginny smiled and sat forward as if she couldn't hear Mrs Weasley all that well.

"Anyway your father was at work and I couldn't get hold of him. Luckily Charlie was here and he ran with Bill and Percy to the Lovegood's house. Well it wasn't long before Elizabeth who had just given birth to Luna a few months back apparated into the living room with the boys. That's when you decided you wanted out".

"So you had Ginny on the living room floor?" said Hermione from the doorway.

Ginny looked up and beamed at her best friend. She was standing at the back door her trunk down by her feet.

Mrs Weasley rushed around and hugged Hermione with a vice like grip. She then pulled away and nodded.

"She was born at ten minutes past nine that evening".

Hermione smiled and looked over at Ginny who for some reason looked very embarrassed that Hermione had found out how she had entered this world.

"Well I think I will have mine in a hospital where I can have pain killers given to me"

"Trust me if it's a boy then you will in for a world of pain. If it's a girl then...well it still hurts like mad" said Mrs Weasley looking at both Ginny and Hermione.

After having the fear of god put into her. Hermione and Ginny went upstairs to the attic. For Ginny this was where her submissive life began. Up here was where she had found the book that had opened a large door in her life. A door that she had now shut and locked behind her.

After telling Hermione what she had asked Snape to do for her. Ginny listened to her as she voices her worries over this latest idea. Well only half listened.

"Hermione I want this" she said.

"Ginny you're offering yourself as a sex slave. _Slave_ being the right word here" she said highlighting the word slave.

"So it's my body. If I want to offer it to Snape in that way then I shall. You can't stop me. Just as much as I can't stop Ron for knocking you up".

Hermione fell silent and right away Ginny began to hate the words she had just used. How dare she bring Ron up into this? How dare she use his name to make a point?

"Hermione I am sorry I didn't mean to..."

Hermione got to her feet and left. She didn't even say a word to Ginny.

Ginny kept out of Hermione's way for the rest of the day. Even at the party she kept herself out of the way as the family celebrated. She took a plate full of food and escaped up to her room.

Sitting on her bed Ginny flicked through her diary looking at past entries. Some were really embarrassing.

_9__th__ September_

_I had another powerful orgasm today due to masturbating. I had a fantasy that was in the girls' bathroom with Luna Lovegood. We had gone in to have a shower and that is how it started. We got undressed and walked into the shower. We then started to wash each other's back when..._

Her reading was interrupted when the book started to vibrate. A message had appeared in message page.

_Ginny._

_I have had a long thought about your request and both me and Professor Snodgrass are happy for you to become our slave._

_I will be picking you in person on Monday. An owl will be coming to your house tomorrow informing your mother you are going to be going to St Mary's College for Gifted Witches._

_In fact St Mary's is a submissive training house. I must warn you. Your life there will be tuff and painful. But this is your choice. _

_I will take you to St Mary's where you will start your new life._

_S.S_

A smile flickered across Ginny's face. The idea of leaving Hogwarts was a blessing. No more Professor Winters. No more cold nights. No more Hermione.

Monday had slowly arrived and after spending a weekend of packing and being attacked by kisses every time Ginny reminded Mrs Weasley about her transfer. She was finally ready for the off.

Snape had turned up ten minutes after Mr Weasley had gone to work. He stood in the kitchen waiting by the door.

"Can't I get you something Severus?" asked Mrs Weasley.

Snape shook his head "No. But thanks for the offer Molly. I must get Ginny to St Mary's then return to Hogwarts".

Ginny came down the stairs dragging her trunk behind her. She looked at Snape then at her mother and gave her a grin.

"Well I am off. Is Hermione about?"

"She is still asleep" said Mrs Weasley pointing upstairs. "But I will get her to send you an owl once you have settled in" and with that she ran over to Ginny and gave her a huge hug. "I am proud of you".

Snape looked away as if what he was seeing was offensive to him. He then looked at his pocket watch.

"We must go. Leave your trunk here. I will get someone to collect it later".

Ginny did as she was told and then she and Snape left The Burrow.

St Mary's was a large old manor house located deep the East Anglia country side. It had large stone drive way that lead past a large water feature that was in the shape of a fish. The front of the house had several large windows and a black wooden front door. Ivy grew up on the side of the building.

Ginny felt her stomach tighten as she and Snape made their way up the stone driveway and up to the large black door. Stuck on the wall next to the door bell was a gold plaque.

_St Mary's School for Girls_

_Opened 19__th__ June 1878_

Snape took his wand out muttered a spell under his breath and then tapped his wand three times on the door.

"_Welcome Professor Snape Teacher of Hogwarts and Master_" said the door in a sweet male voice that made Ginny jump.

"I am here to see the Headmistress" he said sharply.

The door responded by swinging open. "_The Headmistress is in her office. I will inform her of your arrival"_

Snape walked in and Ginny still creped out by the door was hot on his heels. They walked down a long corridor then up a flight of stairs that took them all the way up to the attic.

"Sir?" asked Ginny as they got to the headmistress' door. "Are you still..."

"Relax Weasley" he said sharply "I am still your master. This place will just house and teach you. I will be here every night" he said.

Ginny smiled and nodded as Snape knocked on the door. As it opened Snape gave her a quick reassuring smile and as they entered Ginny gasped in horror as she saw who the Headmistress was.


	13. Chapter 13 Rules and Regulations

Chapter 13

Rules and Regulations

"You" said Ginny as her eyes fixed on the headmistress. Out of everyone she thought would be running a school for submissives. This was the last person she would have picked.

Katie Bell smiled at the Ginny. She walked around from her desk. Her long navy blue robes swayed as she made her way over to her fellow Gryffindor. She understood why the red head was so shocked to see her.

"I am afraid so" she said. "You see the male side of my family have been Masters since the nineteen hundred. When this school closed to Muggles in 1915. The Bell's brought it and turned it into what it is today".

Snape gave a slight cough and Ginny knew that he wanted to get back to the business at hand. Katie also noticed this.

"So your here for education and training?"

Ginny forced herself back in to slave mode "Yes Mistress Bell".

"Well first off I need to go over a few things with your Master. So could you go wait outside?"

Ginny nodded and with a quick look at Snape she left the room.

Ginny sat for no more than twenty minutes before the door swung open and out came Snape. She got to her feet waiting to hear what he had to say. Instead his kissed then filled her in.

"Now little one I have some good news and bad news" he said forcing her to sit back down.

"What?" she asked worryingly.

"I will still be your Master. Have no fear over that. But I won't be staying here. I am afraid due to my Hogwarts duties I am going to be visiting you at the weekends".

Ginny smiled a smile that took Snape by surprise. She had been planning for the worst since they had turned up here. But with Snape still her Master and not leaving her forever. The worst hadn't happened.

"I knew you would have to teach during the week" she said. "It's no big problem".

Snape relaxed a little then kissed her on the lips again. He then pulled her up onto her feet and pointed at the door.

"You're wanted in there. I have to return to Hogwarts".

"Ok" said Ginny knowing that it would only be two days before Snape would be back here. Taking a deep breath she left Snape and entered the office.

Ginny sat as Katie went over the file that Snape and Snodgrass had given her. Every so often Katie's dark brown eyes would dart up over the file to look at Ginny. She finally put the file down.

"Snape informs me you have had vaginal intercourse" she said putting her hands together in front of her and resting them on the desk.

"Yes Mistress" said Ginny.

"Any anal work?"

"No Mistress".

Katie then went back to the file then closed it. "Right. Your stuff has already been collected from The Burrow. It has been searched and anything we think you shouldn't have has been taken away and returned to The Burrow".

"Yes Mistress" said Ginny again.

"You wouldn't be taking any class until you have passed the medical evaluation this afternoon. You will be required to submit a urine sample so best not to use to Toilet anytime after eleven".

Ginny nodded feeling slight shy. It was one thing to urinate into a bucket in front of Snodgrass. But to do it again in front of someone else. It was a thought she didn't like.

"Your roommate is a girl who was picked by me. She the same age as you and she will also be your class sex partner"

"Ok" said Ginny dryly.

Katie got up and walked over to a filing cabinet. She pulled a draw open and pulled out a slim booklet.

"School rules and regulation" she said handing the booklet to Ginny. "Read it and learn it. Trust me if you get a detention here. You will know about it".

Ginny flicked through the booklet as Katie moved towards the door.

"You will be given your uniform after the medical" she said opening the door showing Ginny their meeting was over.

Ginny got to her feet and walked over to the door. She looked at Katie who was now pointing at a house elf.

"He will show you to your room" she said.

"Yes Mistress" said Ginny automatically. "Thank you Mistress".

The room Ginny was given was about the same size as the attic back at The Burrow. There was two wardrobes one either side of the door fame. Two camp beds pushed up against both walls and a nightstand with a gas lamp on it. A skylight was the only window letting in natural light.

A sigh escaped Ginny's lips as she sat down on the bed and opened up the booklet she was given. Her eyes scanned the list of rules the students had to obey.

_All students must not wear makeup all any forms of fake product on their body._

_All students must wear their uniform in the correct fashion (see uniform code page 9)_

_All Students will only engage in sexual actives with other students if permission is given by teaching staff, head mistress or their masters/mistresses._

_All Students will submit their period slips to the doctor two days before Period is due._

_Medical exams will be performed on all students once a month._

_All students will shower when they get up then again before bed._

_All students will obey all commands given in class._

_All Students are allowed to wear nightdresses but must not wear knickers in bed._

_Vagina and anus must be kept clean at all times_

_Students may be filmed or photographed for personal files._

_All Students will be made to do three hours of PE every week. (Quidditch doesn't count)_

_All Students will eat set menu._

_NO STUDENT IS ALLOWED TO LEAVE WITH OUT EXPRESSED PERMISSION!_

_All Students must be willing to have unprotected sex. All teachers here are clear of STDs._

_Homework will be done between you and your sex partner._

_No wands allow._

_Spot checks on your uniform and body will be done. _

_Failure to comply with rules will result in punishment_.

Ginny turned the pages and finally got to the last page

_Uniform code_

_One white blouse. Neatly ironed._

_One gold and red tie_

_One red blazer_

_One grey pencil skirt_

_Grey socks_

_And grey flat heel shoes._

_PE Kit_

_One plane white polo shirt_

_Black Shorts_

_No Underwear_

Ginny shook her head and threw the rules down onto her bed. She then lay back looking up at the skylight. Was this really what she wanted? Was she really missing her old life?

Just then the door made a clicking noise. Ginny sat up to the see the black door handle lower and then the door slowly opened.

In walked a girl with long blond hair and dressed in a St Mary's uniform. She closed the door behind her and when she turned around she gasped in shock.

"Oh my god" gasped Ginny as she jumped to her feet. Her brown eyes locked onto the blue eyes on the familiar blond.

"Luna?"


	14. Chapter 14 Ginny's First Lesson

Chapter 14

Ginny's First Lesson

After the shock of seeing each other again. Ginny and Luna spent the rest of the morning talking about why they were there. Where Ginny's tale of how she ended up her was dull and short. Luna's was more interesting.

"Daddy got ten years. The evidence they had on him dated back to years before I was even born" Luna said sadly. "When they sent him down the Ministry shut down _The Quibbler_. It wasn't long before they took the house".

Ginny sat there battling to keep her jaw from dropping. She reached out and took both of Luna's hands.

"Why didn't you come stay at The Burrow?" she asked.

"I...Well I was going to but there was one slight problem" said Luna her cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"What?" whispered Ginny.

"You see Daddy owed a lot of money. By magical law he had to pay it off. But with him behind bars."

Luna's face became very red and she took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. The words that came out of her lips shocked and stunned Ginny.

"I had to pay Daddy's debts so. I became a prostitute".

Ginny gasped in horror. She had no idea that Luna's life had taken such a turn for the worst. All this time she been worrying about herself. Her life with Snape. Harry and Ron's death. When in fact Luna was the real person who needed to be worried about.

"Anyway I was working the red light district when Katie came down and saw me" Luna carried on. "As you can imagine she was horrified to find me down there. So she bought me off my pimp and enrolled me here".

"How long have you been here?" asked Ginny finally pulling herself together.

"Since last Monday" said Luna her hand now on Ginny's leg. "To be honest I am glad to have you as my sexual partner".

Ginny was about to agree with her when the door flew open and in walked a little house elf. He eyed the two women before saying.

"The Doctor will see you now"

As Ginny stood up Luna jumped to her feet as well. She looked at her friend and a sweet smile came across her face.

"Want me to come with you?"

Ginny was about to say "yes" but then she remember that she was about to give a urine sample in front of someone.

"Nah. I am ok".

With that Ginny left with the house elf.

The medical didn't take as long and wasn't as bad as Ginny first feared. She was taken into a small room that had a desk to one side with two chairs. A cupboard with potions in it. And an examination table in the middle of the room.

After being asked to strip. Ginny was given a cup and told to go into the little bathroom that was attached to the office and to fill up the cup. With the fear of having to go in front of someone all but gone. Ginny found it very easy to give a good sample.

The Doctor was a short man with short curly grey hair. He wore the same robes as the Healers at St Mungo's wore. This meant he was a real Doctor and not some sick pervert pretending to be one.

The Doctor had Ginny raise her arms and then felt around her breasts. He spent a good few minutes checking for any signs of lumps of deformities. He then rubbed her nipples gently so they became hard and erected.

Once her breast exam was done and the urine tested for any kind of band or illegal potions. Ginny was ordered onto the examination table with her knees up and legs open. This provided the Doctor better access to both her vagina and anus.

Just before her vaginal exam took place. Ginny felt something tickling her down there. She looked down and saw in horror that her pubic hair had been removed.

"NO!" she yelled. "Master wanted me to keep it".

"Master will know that students of this school are all shaved. He will understand" said the Doctor.

Sighing Ginny lay back then felt the cold metal examination tools enter her. It wasn't uncomfortable but however she didn't really want to think about what was happening down there. So she just closed her eyes.

"All done" said the Doctor moments later as he was pulling of his gloves.

Final the exam was over. At last Ginny could get dressed. The humiliation was over. Oh so she thought.

After being made her have a few inches cut off her hair. She was given a uniform then told to go with the house elf to the dining hall. Once dressed she headed for the hall and was soon joining Luna as she tucked into the roast dinner that had been provided.

At bang on 1pm the bell rang signalling that classes were about to start again. Luna and Ginny walked all the way to the back of the house and into a small classroom.

"This was once the drawing room" whispered Luna as she and Ginny sat down at their desk.

"Don't we have any text books?" asked Ginny looked at the bare space on her desk in front of her.

Luna's dreamy looks were shattered but a huge grin and then a slight giggle. She looked Ginny up and down.

"Not today. Today is a practical lesson"

The classroom door opened again the girls all jumped to their feet. Ginny was the last one to stand to attention as Katie Bell came walking in.

"Sorry about this class" said Katie walking over to the desk at the front of the room. "But I am affair Master Adams has lung worm" she said as she sat down.

The class sat down too as Katie sat forward. For a split second her eyes fixed on Ginny and then on Luna.

"Breasts" Katie said loudly. "Your breasts are more than just feeding tools for babies. They are tools for pleasure. Tools for pain".

Ginny's eyes widened at what she was hearing. She had never had a class like this before. Let alone even thinking about of her breasts as tools.

"Now I want you to explore the joys and sensitivity of your breasts" said Katie smiling. "Remove your blouses and bras".

Ginny was horrified at this order. However with the class all quickly undoing their tops and removing their upper undergarments. Ginny quickly did the same and then took in a very sexy view.

Every girl in the room apart from Katie was topless. Ginny eyes scanned the group of 17 to 18 year olds. Some girls had small breasts. Some had large. Some had small little nipples and some hard large puffy ones.

Luna's breasts on the other hand were perfect. They were small but well rounded. Judging by the size of her breasts. Ginny was able to put her down as a small B cup. However it was the small pick nipples that had grabbed Ginny's attention.

"Now play with your partners breasts. No licking or sucking. Instead rub them and play with their nipples".

The classroom soon became a hub of moans and little squeaks or pleaser as the girls rubbed each other's breasts.

Ginny was very happy to do as she had been told. She reached out and cupped Luna's breasts and rubbed her thumb over each nipple. She shivered as she felt Luna do the same to her.

"Try not orgasm" said Katie loudly over the moans.

However that was easier said than done. Twenty minutes into the lesson Emily Jones a girl with long black hair and large breasts let out a large scream before going cross-eyed. A deep shade of scarlet now appeared in her checks.

"Every time Em" said her friend Michelle who had brown hair and small breasts.

"Go clean yourself up Jones" said Katie pointing to the door as she saw the embarrassed looked on Emily's face.

Ginny was finding it hard to control herself. Her vagina was now wet and she could feel her knickers starting to stick to her now bare genitals. Judging by the face Luna was pulling she too was having the same problem. Either that or she had trapped wind.

The end of class bell rang outside in the corridor and Ginny sighed with relief. She looked over at Luna who also was looking just as happy that the bell had gone.

"A few more seconds and I would have lost it" she admitted to Ginny as they finished doing up their blouses.

"Same here" said Ginny now doing her tie back up.

As the two girls left the room and headed down the corridor. Katie walked past them. She stopped and turned to Ginny and Luna. She smiled at them both.

"I glad to see you two enjoyed my class" she said.

"We sure did mistress" both Luna and Ginny said returning the smile.

"Something tells me you will fit in well here Miss Weasley" and as soon as Katie said turned and left.

"I sure will" said Ginny with huge smile. "I sure will"


	15. Chapter 15 Her Master Returns

Chapter 15

Her Master Returns

Any hope Ginny had of Friday's lessons being as hands on as yesterdays was quickly dashed at breakfast. The news that the third years (the top years of the school) were taking their submissive examines meant that the rest of the students had limited classes. So by lunchtime Ginny and Luna's year had finished their lessons for the day.

This kind of worked in Ginny's favour. After lunch she and Luna went off and explored the grounds of the school. This gave the two girls a chance to talk.

"I never really asked" started Ginny "how comes your into this submissive thing?"

Luna looked at her friend and smiled. She could tell Ginny wanted to know more about how she ended up here. After all she hadn't really told her the whole story and she still didn't want to tell her everything.

"Oh I guess secretly I have always been submissive" she said. "What about you?"

"The same" said Ginny as they walked under a large oak tree and sat down at the base of it.

From where they sat gave both girls got a great view of the grounds. The house was slap bang in the middle of their field of vision. Three Quidditch hoops poked out above some trees to the left of the house. The rest of the grounds was just plane flat grass with a large row of hedges that ran around the outer fence.

"I liked your breasts".

Ginny turned to face Luna who was pulling bits of grass up and playing with them in her hands.

"Sorry?"

Luna turned and looked at Ginny "I like your breasts" she said again in a dream voice. "They are very pretty".

Ginny giggled. She had never heard anyone refer to her breasts as pretty before. In fact she had never really looked at them in that light before. But thinking about it they were very nice.

"Um thanks. Yours were sexy" she said.

Luna blushed slightly. She didn't really know what to say to this. However it was clear to see that her comment about Ginny's boobs was a hint to stronger feelings. She so wanted to tell Ginny her true feelings towards her. But just as she opened her mouth to declare her dying passion for the red head. The bell for dinner rang.

"Blimey time has flown by" said Ginny getting up and dusting down the back of her skirt.

"Oh yes" said Luna getting to her feet as well.

The two left the grounds and headed back inside. However Luna now had to wait all over again for the right moment to declare her love to her best friend.

Saturday finally came. Ginny had got up bright and early and raced to the shower block to have a good long shower. She then returned to her room and was almost dressed by the time Luna woke up.

"Fuck me Ginny what time is it?" she asked reaching for her alarm clock.

"Eight o clock" answered Ginny clipping her bra into place. "I want to be ready for when Snape gets here"

"And what time is he coming?" Luna muttered she tried to lift her head up off her pillow.

"No idea" answered Ginny as she pulled on a light pink top. "But I am sure that when he gets here. He will be very busy with me".

Luna just gave a sigh then flopped her head back down onto her pillow. It must have been hard for her to understand. She was being thought the submissive life. But she didn't have a Master. Or a Mistress like Ginny had.

"Catch you later" said Ginny as she left the room.

"Fuck off" muttered Luna who then went back to sleep.

Poor Ginny had to wait to after lunch before Snape arrived. The long wait amused Luna greatly. Something that annoyed Ginny somewhat. However at 1pm Snape appeared from the green flames in the fire place in the main corridor. He stepped out and dusted himself down. He then turned to see Ginny coming up to him.

"Hello Master" she said bowing her head in respect.

"Hello little one. How are you?"

Ginny's heart spiked a beat as he spoke to her. She noticed his eyes were scanning her pink top and her tight blue jeans.

"I am well Master and I love it here" she said excitedly.

Snape nodded then moved past her. He looked up the stairs then as he put his foot on the first step he turned back to Ginny.

"I must speak with Mistress Bell. Wait for me outside room nineteen. Wait outside in just your underwear".

Ginny nodded her understanding then ran off towards the privet wing of the school. She got to the door that had the gold numbers _19_ on it and started to undress. She pulled her top roughly over her head and folded it up. She then kicked her trainers off and then pulled off her socks. Finally she pulled her jeans off. This left her in just her black bra and matching knickers.

An hour and half past before Snape returned for the waiting Weasley. He eyed her up before letting her come in.

Ginny had never seen one of the privet rooms before. It was just like a posh version of the room she had upstairs. The walls were painted a dark red and the carpet was kind of a dark orange. There was a four poster king size bed with white silk sheets. A beam of natural sunlight came from a skylight above the bed. And one located in the ceiling of the small bathroom that was connected to the room.

By the time Ginny had taken in all of the room. Snape had got completely naked and was lying on the bed with a large hard on.

"Come give me a blow job my Slave".

The feeling of Snape's rock hard cock inside her hot wet mouth was like a dream for Ginny. Her head bobbed up and down as she worked her mouth around his large manhood. Her tongue danced up and around the tip of his cock and she could taste the sweet pre-cum his was leaking.

She carried on with this. Her own pussy was becoming very wet and as she made her ninth sweep with her tongue she felt the back of her bra come undone. She reached up and pulled the lose garment away exposing her small breasts and hard nipples. She gasped when she felt his hands rub the nipples.

"Stop" came a strained voice.

Ginny sat up withdrawing his cock from her mouth. She looked back to see Snape with his eyes close and his head firmly mashed into the pillow.

"Take you knickers off" he commanded.

The moment of truth had arrived. How would Snape react to see her bald pussy? She slowly slid the knickers down and off her long legs. She then looked at him to see if he would react.

"I see they shaved you" he said.

"Yes sir" Ginny replied in a weak shaky voice.

"I have to admit it looks better that way. Unlike Miss Granger you can support the shaved look".

Ginny sighed with relief. She had been worried that he wouldn't like what the Doctor had done to her.

"Now my slave. Get on my cock and ride me. You may not cum however until I do"

Ginny grinned as she climbed onto his cock. All her worries about her submissive life were now gone. She could know enjoy this life. A life she was glad to have picked.

"Yes Master" she said with joy.


	16. Chapter 16 The Ceremony of Submission

Chapter 16

The Ceremony of Submission

Ginny gasped and panted as she moved her hips up and down. She could feel Snape's rock hard cock digging deeper and deeper into her. Her pussy tightened around his manhood every time it entered her.

She could feel his warm hands squeezing her breasts and tugging on her nipples. In turn she was rubbing her hands over his hairy chest and grunting and moaning as she slid his cock in and out of her pussy.

"Oh yes Ginny. Keep it going" he moaned loudly.

Ginny now began to battle with herself. She could feel her orgasm building and she was trying her hardest to keep it in. She started to become very red in the face and even slightly cross eyed.

"_Come on and shoot your fucking muck" _she said inside her head.

However he didn't. Not for another good twenty minutes. However as soon as he shot his load up inside Ginny's womb. She yelled with an ear piercing scream as she climaxed. This time she squirted her juices.

The two slept next to each of for the rest of the afternoon and evening. In fact by the time Ginny had left the privet room. It was almost midnight. She jogged upstairs had a quick shower and then returned to her room.

Luna was fast asleep with her back turned away from Ginny. It wouldn't be until morning that the two would be able to talk about what happened between Ginny and Snape. That if Luna even wanted to know.

When Ginny woke up late Sunday morning she saw that Luna wasn't in her bed. In fact the young blond witch wasn't even in the hall for breakfast. This worried Ginny who decided to go and see Katie about it.

"Miss Weasley".

Ginny span around to see Katie Bell coming in from the driveway. She walked up and placed her arm around Ginny and guided her into an empty classroom.

"Mistress. Have you seen Lu...?"

"Luna is safe. She has been given some time to go visit her father" Katie said with a warm smile. "She will re-join us at dinner time".

Ginny sighed. She was very pleased to hear that Luna was safe and was on her way to finally go see her dad.

"I spoke to Master Snape this morning" Katie had carried on. "He is very impressed with your progress".

Ginny beamed. The idea of Snape being impressed with her filled her with a warm sense of pride.

"Thank you for making my day Mistress".

"In fact he thinks we should put you forward for the Submission ceremony".

Ginny's eyes widened. Her heart skipped a few beats. The Submission ceremony was a very famous ceremony. Even in the none magical sub world people had heard of the ceremony. A ceremony that made you face your soul. The ultimate test to see if your soul was truly submissive.

"When?" asked Ginny dryly.

"Monday night. At midnight" said Katie who was no longer smiling. Instead she looked very worried.

"May I ask?" Ginny asked in a shaky voice. "Have you done the ceremony yourself?"

Katie nodded "My master was my Father's best friend. He had me do the ceremony on the eve of my 18th birthday. I will not lie. It killed me. Killed part of my soul".

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!" _screamed the voice in Ginny's head. However for some mad reason Ginny asked.

"Will I be alone?" fear now in her voice.

Katie shook her head and placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder. This simple act made Ginny feel slightly calmer.

"You may take someone along with you. The ceremony is a journey into the darkest parts of yourself. It helps to have a friend with you".

"Can it be Luna?" asked Ginny quickly.

Katie nodded. "Whoever you want Ginny. Whoever you want".

"Are you mad?" asked Luna as she and Ginny sat down to eat their Sunday roast.

The idea of Luna asking if she was mad made Ginny giggle. Something that shouldn't really have done.

"Look if Snape wants me to do this..."

"If Snape asked you to stick your head in a Dragon's mouth. Would you?"

Ginny looked at Luna in an odd way. Her reaction wasn't one of fear for a friend. It was like Luna had deeper feelings for her.

"Luna. Do you have romantic feelings for me?"

Luna went bright red in the face. Her eyes darted down to the floor so fast that she had to blink.

It all fitted together now. The happiness Luna had expressed about sharing a room with Ginny. The class partnership. The comment about her breasts.

"Luna...I" stuttered Ginny.

Luna jumped to her feet and ran out of the hall. Everyone turned to look at Ginny who just sat their stunned. She stayed like that for a good five minutes before snapping out of it and running after Luna.

After searching the building Ginny finally spotted Luna sitting outside under the large oak tree the two had sat under the day before. Ginny marched across the grounds feeling the cold spits of rain on her face.

"Luna?"

The blond witch looked up. Tears ran down from her eyes. Her little pale nose was slightly pink.

"It's true isn't it?" asked Ginny sitting down next to her. "You fancy me".

Luna nodded and simply sniffed. She didn't want to say anything in case Ginny would take offence. However this thought was quickly wiped from her mind when she felt Ginny's hand on the side of her face. She turned to ask the red head what she was doing only to find herself locking lips with Ginny's.

The two snogged for a few minutes before Luna pulled back. A large smile of joy had now replaced the upset look. A smile that was mirrored on Ginny's face.

"You...You"

Ginny giggled "why do you think I ask you to come with me during the ceremony? Why do you think I found it hard not to have an orgasm when we felt each other's breasts?" she rubbed Luna's wet cheek. "It's because I love you too".

Luna jumped onto Ginny and the two locked lips again and they both snogged each other with passion.

Monday came and the heavy rain and the odd crack of thunder didn't really do well for Ginny's nerves. She sat with Luna during all their lessons. However when it came to reading up on sexual positions. Ginny began to question herself again. Was this really what she wanted now that Luna and she were in love?

Ginny skipped dinner that night and spent most of her time lying on her bed. At around nine Luna came up and the two sat in silence until Katie came to collect them.

The Dungeon was small and dimly lit. Snape, Katie and The Doctor all stood close to the back wall as Luna and Ginny entered. Both girls gasped as they saw some kind of portal against the wall.

"Are you ready little one?" asked Snape.

"No" said Ginny in a terrified voice.

"I am here with you" said Luna taking Ginny's hand. "I am not leaving your side".

The idea of Luna seeing all of her darkest moments and secrets wasn't much of a help to Ginny. However with her girlfriend by her side. It would make this ceremony feel that slightly bit brighter.

"I AM READY!" Ginny declared.

Katie nodded and pointed to the portal. "YOU MAY ENTER. FIND YOUR SOUL. ASK IT TO SPEAK THE TRUTH. THEN ONLY THEN WILL YOU HAVE COMPLETED YOUR TRAINING AND COMPLETED THE SUBMISSION CEREMONY!"

Taking hold of Luna's hand. Ginny closed her eyes and the two of them walked through the portal. The moment they had crossed the threshold. The portal snapped shut. Leaving the Ginny and Luna alone and cut off from the world.


	17. Chapter 17 The Two Ginny Weasley

Chapter 17

The Two Ginny Weasley

"LUNA!" screamed Ginny as she found herself standing in the dark. She looked down at herself to find herself dressed in a white ceremony gown. She looked around as she heard voices all around her coming from the darkness.

"LUNA!" she screamed again.

From the darkness came Luna. She would walk a few steps then do a three sixty turn. She was trying to figure out where they were. Something that Ginny had been doing for the past few minutes.

"There you are" said Luna grabbing Ginny's arm. "Your soul is so dark" she said as she felt the red head put her arm around her.

"I don't think this is my soul" Ginny said as she looked around at the darkness. She tried to listen to the voices around them. But many of them spoke in riddles.

"_The Girl who wishes to surrender her life. All because of her stupid mind?"_

Luna was beyond terrified. She held onto Ginny's arms with a grip that was like a vice. She looked at Ginny who also looked very scared. This didn't really help when a dim light came from the darkness.

"What the fuck is that?" Luna asked.

"A light" said Ginny.

"No shit Sherlock" said Luna as the light became brighter. She then gasped in shock when she saw who it was the was generating that light.

"Ginny...Look".

Both girls were stunned when they saw who it was that was making the light. For a second Ginny began to think she was going mad. But she then remembered what the ceremony was all about.

"It's me" she whispered.

Ginny Weasley came face to face with the other Ginny Weasley. The other Ginny was dressed in Gryffindor robes and had a _Head Girl_ badge pinned to her cloak. She looked at the Submissive Ginny and gave an odd moaning sound.

"My, My have we done to ourselves?" asked the Gryffindor Ginny.

"I take it your my soul?" asked the real Ginny.

The other Ginny nodded. She lowered her wand so the white ball of light at its tip was now aimed at their legs. But the soul Ginny looked very angry at the other Ginny.

"Do you really think being submissive is the right way to live your life?" she asked. "What would Harry have said?"

Ginny had been ready for this. Only because she had asked herself that the same questions a few months back.

"I think he would have support my actions" she said calmly.

"Shagging and being Snape Sub is something he would have hated" the soul version of herself told her.

"She has a point" said Luna. "You're not like this Ginny. You were the one to take charge of the DA during the last few months of the War. You're not a sub you're a...a Dom"

"Shut up Luna" said Ginny.

The soul Ginny however pointed to Luna and smiled. "She is right".

"You shut up too and listen" snapped Ginny. "I want this. I love being with Snape. He makes me feel special".

Luna stood stunned and angry. She looked at Ginny and then grabbed her and shook her violently.

"SO YOU LIED TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

"I do" said Ginny being shaken like a rag doll in a dog's mouth. "However I like Snape. Don't love him. But I like him as a Master".

"You can't have both" said Ginny's soul.

"Who says I can't?" Ginny turned from her soul to face Luna. She looked into her pale blue eyes and smiled.

"Would you be willing? If Snape is willing of course? Would you be willing to be my Girlfriend? I mean you know there are long periods of time when Snape can't have me by his side".

"A stand in" said Ginny's soul. "That is low Ginevra even by your standards".

There was a moment silence as Luna shockingly began to think the idea over. She finally smiled at looked at her Ginny.

"Will Snape agree?" she asked.

"I can try and making him see sense" she said.

Luna kissed her on the lips. She then held Ginny tightly. She had a large smile on her face and was glowing with happiness.

"So you sticking with being a Sub then?" asked Ginny's soul.

Ginny pushed Luna off her and turned back to her soul. She took a few steps forward and smiled.

"It's a path I want to explore. Like it or Fuck off".

The soul Ginny winked and smiled "Nice to see you're not losing all your fiery attitude" she said.

"I never will lose that. I am a Weasley. And no Master will take that from me".

The soul Ginny smiled at both of them and pointed her wand behind herself and waving it. The portal to the real world opened again and the soul nodded at both Ginny and Luna.

"See you around" said the soul.

"You bet" said Ginny.

Luna and Ginny walked through the portal. They crossed the threshold and both collapsed into the arms of Snape and Katie.

**Author Notes: Ok yes I agree now that my last version of Chapter 17 was rubbish and I have no idea what I was thinking about putting it up. Hope you like this one better. **


	18. Chapter 18 Life of a Submissive Witch

Chapter 18

Life of a Submissive Witch

"So you really found what you were looking for?" asked Hermione as she sat the foot of Ginny's bed.

The ward at St Mungo's was pretty much empty. There were only three patients there and Luna and Ginny were two of them. They both had been rushed to the hospital after collapsing at the end of the ceremony and it had taken well over a week for the girls to start recovering,

"I did" said Ginny who kept scratching at her nightdress. "I believe I am finally happy with my choice".

"And you and Luna?" asked Hermione.

Ginny shook her head and looked over at the sleeping blond witch. She knew that if she was to become a true sub then it would mean she would have to let go of her.

"Luna will move on in time" she said softly.

"She will" said Katie Bell as she walked up to Ginny's bed. She held a box of chocolate frogs in one hand and some flowers in the other.

Ginny sat up and took the flowers and accepted a quick kiss on the cheek. She then watched as Katie pulled a chair over and sat down.

"We have a Mistress lined up for Luna" said Katie with a smile. "She will take great care of her".

"How can you be sure of that?" asked Hermione sharply.

"Because she was the one to train me" said Katie with a smile "She a kind Mistress".

"What about me?" asked Ginny.

"Well" Katie said looking at her "that is up to you know. Professor Snape is still very willing to take you back on. In fact he wants you to be his full time sub"

"Full time?" asked Hermione.

"That means I could return to Hogwarts" said Ginny with a large smile. "I could even pass my NEWTs and still be a Submissive"

Katie nodded but Hermione was still pretty worried that Ginny was rushing things. After all she hadn't really spent anytime grieving over Harry and Ron. However all she could do was to stick by her.

After spending a good few hours chatting both Katie and Hermione were asked to leave. With Hermione's pregnancy bump showing. The Healer did think Hermione was from another ward and tried to have her sent back there.

As Ginny was dropping off to sleep she felt that someone was standing at the foot of her bed. She opened her eyes to see a large shadowy figure standing there. She gasped in horror and reached out and grabbed her wand. She used it to light the candle on her bedside table.

"Master?"

Snape stepped forward. He walked over to her and bent over so she could kiss him. He then took the chair Katie had used and sat in it.

"How are you feeling Ginny?" he asked softly.

"A lot better than I was the last time you saw me" she said.

"I take it Mistress Bell and Miss Granger have come to see you" he said looking at the empty packs of chocolate frogs.

"They have Master"

Snape smiled as he took a trading card out of the box and saw it was Harry. He nodded then turned to face her.

"I am willing to take you back on. But not as a student. But as a full time slave" he said placing the card back on the bedside table.

"I would love that" she said. "Would I still be able to take my NEWTs?" she asked.

Snape nodded and then reached into his pocket and withdrew a necklace that was like the one he had given her after her first spanking.

"I own you" he said as he placed it around her neck.

"And I accept your ownership" she replied.

"Welcome to the life of a submissive witch. Ginevra Molly Weasley" he said with a large smile.

Ginny smiled "Thank you. My Master".

**Author Notes: Ok boys and girls I am afraid that is that. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now for the good news. Ginny's adventures in the Submissive world continue in "Ginny Weasley and the Secret of the Dungeon Club". The first chapter of that story I have already posted on here. So you can get it from my profile page.**

**Thanks again for reading this story.**


End file.
